Happy Mother's Day Hermione
by ThatScienceGeek
Summary: Rose and Hugo try to prepare a special Mother's Day breakfast for Hermione. But it doesn't go quite according to plan. A nice fluffy Weasley family fic. Rated to be on the safe side. One Shot.


A loud smash. And then the sounds of screaming from downstairs. That's what woke Ronald Weasley early on that Sunday morning. Mother's day to be exact. Glancing at the clock he sighed. 7:15 am.

"Hermione and I just _had_ to have kids didn't we?" he thought to himself as he jumped out of bed. Upon realising he wasn't wearing anything he hunted around, still half asleep, for his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt.

When Ron reached the kitchen he found his two children engaged in an argument. Between them on the floor was sticky mess of newly broken eggs.

"So, who wants to explain to me what's going on?" demanded Ron.

"Daddy!" shrieked Rose. She was six years old and the double of Hermione, both in looks and personality. Rose had untameable bushy brown hair, exactly like Hermione, and was built like her too. She had eyes like Ron's though. That had pleased him. Personality wise, there was none of Ron in there. She was already exceptionally bright, and had the bossy boots attitude that Hermione had at that age (according to stories her parents had told Ron anyway). As she spoke now she was eyeing her younger brother with contempt, and had her hands placed pointedly on her hips. "It was Hugo's fault."

"No! Wasn't!" three year old Hugo yelled back. He was definitely a Weasley. Bright red fair, freckles and the like. He was very bright too, but had Ron's easy going nature. And he shared his Father's love of the Chudley Cannons.

"Speak _properly_ Hugo," sighed Rose "And it was your fault. Daddy I wanted to make a special breakfast this morning because it's Mother's day. So I got up extra early to just that. But then Hugo followed me and picked up the box of eggs and then dropped them and that's what made all the noise! And now Mummy won't get a special breakfast today ..."

At that point Rose burst into tears. As Ron tried to comfort her Huge began crying too, obviously not wanting to be left out.

"What is going on down there?" came the voice of Hermione from the stairs.

"Oh no!" cried Rose "Mummy's going to see the mess of the kitchen and it will ruin her day!"

"No she won't. Okay you and Hugo start cleaning up here. I'll go speak to Mummy and then we'll all prepare her breakfast together okay?" said Ron before heading out of the kitchen.

"Darling, what's happened?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing love. Go back to bed it's very early and we have a big day ahead. What with us all heading to Mum's for a Weasley family dinner."

"Yes you're right. Are Rosie and Hugo okay? I thought I heard them crying?"

"Oh, you know our kids! Just a silly fight which will be forgotten in five minutes."

"Oh I see. It's a shame they woke up so early. I was hoping you could give me a special Mother's day treat before they woke up," Hermione said, moving towards Ron and kissing him suggestively.

"Ooooh Hermione," moaned Ron. "Bloody hell! Stop you naughty thing. I wish that too, but we did want to have kids. I'm sure I'll make up for it once they head to bed later. And speaking of bed, you get yourself back there now so I can deal with those two."

"That better be a promise Ronald!"

With that, Hermione headed upstairs, re-adjusting her purple dressing gown as she went. Hermione only wore that around the house. To bed she wore one of Ron's t shirts and nothing else. The fact that she done this still made Ron shiver with glee. Getting thoughts of Hermione and that short t-shirt out of his head for now Ron headed back to the kitchen, where he found Rose and Hugo fighting over a washing up sponge.

"GIVE ME IT ROSIE!"

"NO YOU GIVE ME IT HUGO! YOU'RE TOO LITTLE!"

"ROSE GINEVRA WEASLEY! HUGO BILL WEASLEY! Both of you put that sponge down now! Right," Ron shouted as he cleaned the mess up with magic.

"Daddy!" Rose scolded, making Ron laugh. So like her Mother. "No Daddy it's not funny. Mummy said you weren't to whip your wand out for every little thing!"

"No Rose, honey, Grandma Weasley said that to Uncle George and Uncle Fred years ago. In fact, she still has to remind Uncle George of it now, and you better believe if Uncle Fred was still with us he'd be the exact same. And speaking of Grandma Weasley we have to be there for the family lunch at 1, so we'd best get cracking with this breakfast so you both have time to give Mummy your presents too."

"Did you get Mummy a present Daddy?" asked Hugo.

"I did son. Now what did you want to make Mummy for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" the children exclaimed in unison.

"I hate to disappoint but I'm not sure how to make pancakes ..."

"We could call and ask Auntie Ginny," suggested Rose. "Her pancakes are wonderful!"

"Darling, don't forget that it's Mother's Day for Aunt Ginny too. It wouldn't do to wake her up so early."

"OH NO! I didn't get Aunt Ginny a card! Now I won't be her favourite anymore."

"You're not Aunt Ginny's favourite Roise! Me is!" shouted Hugo.

"No I am. Uncle Harry and her are_ MY_ godparents, not yours.

"Kids! Auntie Ginny loves you both the same. And don't worry about the card Rosie. I'm sure James, Al and Lily have spoiled her. Okay how about we make Mummy some bacon, fried eggs and toast?"

"But there aren't any eggs left. _Hugo_ broke them."

"No Rosie, there are some in the cupboard over there. Why don't you fetch them, and Hugo could you get Daddy the bacon from the fridge. Very good thank you. Now be careful, that pan is hot! See, this is why neither of you should have been trying to cook without Mummy or I."

A while later breakfast was ready to take to Hermione. Ron sent Rose and Hugo off to get their present and cards for her, and then they all went into the bedroom where Hermione was sat reading.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MUMMY"

"Thank you darlings. I see you've both made me breakfast in bed. How thoughtful! Why don't you set that down on the table so I can give you both a big hug first?"

"We has present for you Mummy!" said Hugo nuzzling into his Mother.

"Oh that's lovely sweetie" said Hermione setting her book down.

"What were you reading Mummy?" asked Rose.

"Oh, just a book about Wizarding Law sweetheart"

"Boring! Mummy you should take a break from your work sometimes! Open Hugo and I's cards. We made them ourselves!"

Hugo had drawn a red heart with the words "I wuv Mummy" inside of it. Rosie had drawn the four of them walking through a garden.

"Look Mummy, there's Crookshanks two at the bottom too!"

"So it is darling. And here he comes," said Hermione as she pointed out the large fluffy orange cat that had just walked in. He took the opportunity to bite Ron's foot, before hoping up onto the bed to be cuddled by Hermione and the children.

"I swear he hates me more than Crookshanks ever did!" grumbled Ron.

"Don't be silly Ronald," said Hermione as she began unwrapping Rose and Hugo's present. "Oh it's lovely! Thank you both so much!"

The children had given Hermione a beautiful silver frame, with sapphires in each of the four corners. Inside the frame was a photo of Rose and Hugo.

"Do you like the gemstones Mummy? I picked them because I knew they were your birthstone," said Rose proudly.

"You didn't know Rosie! Auntie Ginny told you," cried Hugo.

"Now now don't fight. I love it very much thank you both."

"Daddy has a present for you too," said Hugo.

At that point Ron pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Hermione. She unwrapped it to find a black box. Upon opening it she let out a gasp.

"Oh Ron," she sighed. "It's beautiful."

Ron had gotten her a silver heart necklace, with a small blue sapphire inside of the heart.

"Thank you all so much. I've been completely spoiled!"

"That you have. Now kids, why don't you both go and get some cereal and Daddy will be down in a minute"

Rose and Hugo hurried out of the room and Ron lay down next to Hermione.

"I love you," he sighed and began kissing her neck.

"I love you too," Hermione moaned as she began to respond to Ron's actions.

"HUGO GIVE ME THAT MILK! OH NO NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Bloody kids! Giving them to Harry and Ginny for the week," Ron growled as he ran down to the kitchen.

Hermione giggled and picked her book back up. She figured Ron could deal with them for now.


End file.
